Szkice przeszłości
by BuddhaForAlex
Summary: Alex, młoda i pełna życia dziewczyna, zostaje odesłana do ciotki, do małego miasteczka Avalon. Pewnego dnia spotyka w bibliotece tajemniczego Damona. Koszmary z przeszłości nie dają o sobie zapomnieć. Wkrótce dziewczyna będzie musiała się z nimi zmierzyć.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Czuliście kiedyś, że nie pasujecie do miejsca gdzie mieszkacie? Ja się tak czuję. Jestem niespełna dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczyną, która właśnie ma kończyć szkołę. Jest jeden problem. Właśnie mnie ze szkoły wyrzucono. Tuż po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Rodzice myślą o wysłaniu mnie do szkoły z internatem, bo tam pracuje moja ciotka, która, jak to oni twierdzą, mogłaby mnie upilnować. Niestety nie wiedzą tego, co wiem tylko ja. Na samą myśl o tym, zacisnęłam mój amulet w dłoni.

_5 września, sobota_

_Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_piszę, bo znów byłam w odwiedzinach u starej pani Bloomsberry. Nagadała mi tylu bzdur, że aż się w głowie nie mieści. Chciała mi wróżyć z dłoni. Zgodziłam się, czując jakąś słabość do tej starszej pani. To co się działo potem…uhm...było dziwne!_

_Słowa płynęły z jej ust, jak z jakiegoś górskiego potoku. Nie za bardzo rozumiałam o co chodzi, jednakże jedno zdanie zapadło mi w pamięć…Wypowiedziała je, gdy mój pełen niepokoju i zdezorientowania wzrok spotkał się z jej, pełnym tajemniczej wiedzy: „Ciemność na ciebie czyha"._

_Tę jakże sympatyczną rozmowę przerwała nam jej wnuczka, Juliet. Potem rozmawiałam z nią. Nie widywałyśmy się zbyt często jednak stała się kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki, której nie miałam. Okręcałam się w dość wątpliwym towarzystwie, pełnym chłopaków z tatuażami i kolczykami, przynajmniej do wczoraj, kiedy to mnie nie wyrzucili ze szkoły za bijatykę z pewną blond lalunią w różowym mini._

_Oh, właśnie moja mama oznajmiła mi cudowną wiadomość… Jutro muszę się stawić w nowej szkole. Kurierem dotarła właśnie decyzja dyrektora wraz z moim nowym planem lekcji. Zobaczymy jak to będzie._

_Pa!_

Odłożyłam mój szkicownik na półkę. Zazwyczaj zamiast słów wypełniałam go rysunkami wyrażającymi moje uczucia , ale dzisiaj miałam potrzebę wyrażenia tego co miałam w sercu przez słowa. W każdym razie… Odwróciłam się od półki, a mój wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem mojej rodzicielki.

- Powinnaś być nam wdzięczna. Skończysz szkołę - powiedziała kładąc mi na biurku plan lekcji. - Listę lektur i podręczników, które musisz zakupić otrzymasz jutro, gdy będziesz już na miejscu.

- Nie sądzisz, że ten pośpiech jest zupełnie niepotrzebny? - posłałam jej zrezygnowane spojrzenie. - Dyrektor Gates nie pozwoli, żeby gdzieś mnie przyjęli bez powtarzania klasy.

- Wszystko jest załatwione. Warunek tylko jest taki, że jutro musisz być na miejscu - moja matka położyła mi pustą walizkę na łóżku. - Pakuj się Alex. Dziś wieczorem wyjeżdżasz.

Chwilę później zostałam sama z myślami. Spakowałam to, co było dla mnie najważniejsze. Parę książek, iPoda, szkicownik, kredki i całą masę innych, jak to nazywali moi rodzice - śmieci. Z szafy wyciągnęłam moje ulubione ubrania, które po złożeniu wcisnęłam do walizki.

Czułam się bezsilna. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na postanowienia rodziców. Jak raz sobie coś ubzdurali to już raczej nikt nie mógł ich nakłonić do zmiany zdania. Tym bardziej ja - czarna owca rodziny. No cóż… pora rozpocząć nowy rozdział życia pod tytułem „Avalon High School".


	2. Rozdział 1 Nowy początek

**Rozdział 1 "Nowy początek"  
**

Miasteczko Avalon w stanie Waszyngton niczym nie różniło się od mojego rodzinnego miasta - Green Village. Ciemne, niemal wiecznie spowite chmurami niebo wydawało się nigdy nie być rozświetlone przez promienie słońca. Budynek szkoły wyglądał jak stary średniowieczny pałac. Ciotka Angela wyjaśniła, ze mieszczą się tam jedynie sale wykładowe przeznaczone do prelekcji dla większych grup uczniów. Główny budynek szkoły znajdował się dziesięć minut drogi od internatu. Miałabym, blisko, ale cioteczka mieszkała po drugiej stronie miasteczka i wyjaśniła mi, dlaczego rodzice nie chcą abym mieszkała w internacie. Byłoby za drogo.

Rozpakowana i przebrana w swoje codzienne ubranie stałam przy samochodzie znajomego ciotki. Benjamin uczył w szkole historii. Lubiłam ten przedmiot a i ten przyjaźnie usposobiony facet wydawał się świetny do roli nauczyciela. Wydawałoby się jakby był zaledwie pięć lat starszy ode mnie. Jego włosy barwy hebanu doskonale pasowały do czekoladowych oczu, wyrażających radość życia, a jednocześnie życiowe doświadczenie.

Zdziwiłam się, gdy okazało się, ze dyrektor czeka na mnie w niedzielne południe w swoim gabinecie, który mieścił się w tym średniowiecznym pałacu.

Jakieś piętnaście po dwunastej siedziałam już na dywaniku.

- Panno Smith - spojrzał na mnie znad swoich okularów. Jego oczy niemal mnie prześwietlały. - Liczę na zgodną współpracę. Twoi rodzice sporo zapłacili za przyjęcie cię tutaj.

- Wiem, choć uważam, że nie było to konieczne - odparłam bez namysłu.

- Ostrzegam jednak. Jeden głupi wybryk i twoje miejsce zajmie ktoś bardziej ułożony - odłożył plik papierów, jak mniemam, będących moimi aktami.

- Rozumiem - mruknęłam.

- Lekcje zaczynasz jutro z samego rana, jednak musisz być piętnaście minut przed ich rozpoczęciem w sekretariacie odebrać listę obecności, którą będziesz musiała mieć codziennie podpisaną, jako, że mieszkasz poza internatem - wstał i zbliżył się do okna. - Słyszałem, że miałaś dziwne przygody z policją.

Ach no tak! Rodzice nie wspominali? Zostałam zaatakowana przez jakiegoś psychopatę! Ależ no oczywiście w moich aktach jest tylko, że dwadzieścia razy pobiłam się z kimś i cztery razy zakradłam się do szkoły po wyniki testów. Nic poza tym. Och! Przepraszam, zapomniałam, jakieś dwieście razy uciekłam ze szkoły!

Miałam ochotę wywrzeszczeć temu świńskiemu ryjowi, co myślę o tych cholernych aktach. Czy on nie rozumie, jaki koszmar wtedy przeżyłam?

Wyszłam jakieś półgodziny później, zaraz po tym jak wysłuchałam wykładu o moralności. Czułam, że mój pobyt tutaj nie będzie należał do łatwych i, że nie zrozumiem się z większością grona pedagogicznego.

Poniedziałek. Pierwsze lekcje miałam dość znośne. Oczywiście nauczyciele musieli mi podpisywać listę obecności. Czułam się jak w jakimś pieprzonym reality show, gdzie nawet długopisy mają oczy i mnie podglądają. Każda para oczu patrzyła na mnie. Wydawało mi się jakbym była jakąś gwiazdą. Może to i byłoby przyjemne gdyby nie to, że tu niemal wszyscy wyglądali jak wypacykowane laleczki. Czułam na sobie ich wzrok nawet, gdy zamykałam na chwile oczy.

Nadeszła najgorsza pora. Lunch. Weszłam na stołówkę starając się unieść nos na wysokość idealną, nie za wysoko i nie za nisko. Udało mi się. Pokazywałam im wszystkim, że jestem pewna siebie, jednocześnie nie będąc zarozumiała. Dotarłam bez przeszkód do automatu z colą. Kupiłam jedną puszkę, po czym skierowałam się do jakiegoś pustego stolika.

- Ty jesteś ta nowa? - jakiś znajomy głos oderwał mnie od czytania etykiety na puszcze. Podniosłam wzrok. Mogłam się domyślić gdzie ona się uczy.

- Witaj Juliet.

- Hej Alex - uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko, a w jej oczach dojrzałam błysk euforii, jakby to, że mnie widzi miało być jej ratunkiem.

- Więc to tu się uczysz - to nie brzmiało jak pytanie, to zabrzmiało w moich ustach bardziej jak stwierdzenie. - Dobrze, że chociaż jest jedna osoba przyjaźnie do mnie nastawiona.

- To samo pomyślałam o tobie. - Niewiarygodne jak ona rozsiewała pozytywną energię wokół siebie. Kto wie, może pomoże mi się zaaklimatyzować?

- Więc, co mi powiesz o tej szkole co mogłoby mnie zainteresować? - oparłam się łokciami o stół, a brodę oparłam na dłoniach.

- Szczerze mówiąc? Czy używając gadaniny dyrektora? - uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

- Szczerze.

- Nie ma tutaj nic ciekawego, poza tajemniczymi przypadkami znikających uczniów - pochyliła się w moją stronę szepcząc konspiracyjnie. - Głównie tlenionych blondynek, poza mną oczywiście - puściła mi perskie oko - no i masą innych dzieciaków.

- Rozumiem. Co z nauczycielami?

- Są fajnie, ale wymagający, tak jak w każdej szkole. - Okej. Juliet będziesz moją wtyką póki się nie zaznajomię ze szkołą. - Do jakiej klasy będziesz chodzić? - spytała nagle. - Może trafimy do tej samej, bo ja właśnie się przeniosłam. Wiesz Newton i jego zasady mnie nie kręcą, zresztą tak jak cała fizyka - zażartowała.

- Klasa historyczna. Nic nie zmieniam. Chcę później się wybrać na jakieś studia historyczne - odpowiedziałam jej szczerze.

- Świetnie! - klasnęła. - Ale siedzimy razem, jakby coś? Nie wystawisz mnie dla jakiegoś przystojniaka?

Uśmiechnęłam się rozbawiona jej miną. Musiałam przyznać, że jej obecność może być dla mnie jak Vicodin dla doktora House'a. Uśmierzy wszelki ból, ale jednocześnie się od niej uzależnię. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że i ona odwzajemnia moją sympatię.

Wychodząc ze stołówki wpadłam na jakąś dziewczynę. Długie wiśniowe włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona, kryjąc tym samym smukłą szyję. Sylwetka modelki onieśmielała zapewne większość dziewcząt, które ją widziały, ale nie mnie. Piwne oczy spoglądały na mnie z wściekłością, gdyż cola z mojej puszki wylała się i paskudnie ubrudziła jej białą bluzkę.

- Uważaj jak chodzisz - przemówiły zmysłowe usta, chwilę prędzej będące zaciśniętą wąską linią.

Widziałam jak wszystkie oczy na stołówce zwracają się w naszą stronę. Królowa szkoły? Napewno! Nowa znajomość? Czemu nie?

- Ja jeszcze ślepa nie jestem w przeciwieństwie do… - poczułam, że za moimi plecami ktoś stoi. - Chłopak? - spytałam dziewczynę przede mną. Odpowiedziała mi skinieniem głowy. - Mogę? - ponownie skinęła mi głową. Rzuciłam puszkę za siebie. Usłyszałam wściekłe warczenie.

Twarz dziewczyny rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech i ledwo powstrzymywała chichot. Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam niskiego chłopaka, którego jasne włosy lepiły się od brązowego napoju.

- No to ci się udało! Tak przy okazji. Marin jestem - szczupła i delikatna dłoń spoczęła na moim ramieniu.

- Alex - odparłam patrząc z wyższością na żałosną kreaturę przede mną. - A ten to kto?

- Steven, zboczeniec naczelny tej szkoły - posłała chłopakowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - Widać mało mu, że jego poprzednia dziewczyna zginęła, kiedy ten polazł kupić prezerwatywy na stacje benzynową.

Chłopak wybiegł ze stołówki. Mimowolnie się roześmiałam, widząc jak biegną za nim jeszcze jacyś dwaj niżsi od niego.

- Mam propozycję - odezwała się Marin, gdy docierałyśmy do pracowni historycznej. - Co byś powiedziała na przynależność do mojej paczki?

- Jak mam to rozumieć? - spojrzałam na nią sceptycznie. Wolałam być indywidualistką. Nie cierpiałam, gdy ktoś zaliczał mnie do jakiejś szkolnej grupy.

- Przynależność do mojej świty niesie za sobą oczywiste korzyści - to był ton głosu należący do panującej królowej. Mi się jednak nie podobał. - Głównie nietykalność oczywiście. Więc?

- Nie - weszłam do klasy i zostawiłam ją w progu. Stała jak wryta, nie mogąc się nawet poruszyć.

Usiadłam w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Czułam, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą, co ostro mnie irytowało. Marin weszła, a ja nawet mogłam dostrzec, że podłoga ledwo wytrzymuje pod jej ciężkimi i wściekłymi krokami. Zbliżyła się do ławki i na drewnianym blacie oparła się rękoma.

- Nalegam! - powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Za jej plecami dojrzałam drobną blondynkę z miną nieco zmieszaną. Chciała usiąść obok mnie, ale obecność królowej szkoły skutecznie ją odstraszyła.

- Jeden warunek. Juliet też może dołączyć - spojrzałam głęboko w piwne oczy, które chwilę później ugięły się pod moim wzrokiem i skierowały się na drobną blondynkę.

- Tą dziwaczkę? - parsknęła.

- Juliet - poprawiłam ją.

- Zgoda - westchnęła.

Blondynka podeszła i spoglądając na Marin zwróciła się do mnie:

- Alex, to miło z twojej strony, ale nie specjalnie lubię latać na zakupy w towarzystwie wytapetowanych laleczek. - Usiadła, zajmując miejsce obok mnie.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie należę to TYCH - Marin zaakcentowała ten wyraz - wytapetowanych laleczek. Po ostatnich wakacjach się zmieniłam. Proszę, Juliet.

- Nie ma szans, no chyba, że przez co najmniej tydzień będziesz chodzić w dresach i bez makijażu, wtedy się zastanowię.

- Juliet, myślę, że warto przyjąć propozycję - spojrzałam na Juliet z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Wiesz co się wydarzyło. Zmieniłam się i nie jestem taka jak kiedyś! - królowa nie dawała za wygraną. Wyglądało to tak jakby błagała służącą o zachowanie jakiejś tajemnicy i uchronienie jej przed wyjściem na światło dzienne. - I teraz już nie chodzi mi o przekonanie ciebie do mojej paczki, ale o to, żebyś zauważyła jak się zmieniłam!

Niebieskie oczy mojej sąsiadki utkwione były w jakimś opasłym tomie, przypominającym mi stare wydanie biblii, które kiedyś czytywał mój dziadek. Z czystej ciekawości spojrzałam jej przez ramie. _Księga czarów._ Czy to jakiś żart? Mina Marin wskazywała, że najwyraźniej również to przeczytała. Po chwili odezwała się głosem drżącym z wściekłości:

- Mało ci uczniów co zniknęli? Chcesz sprowadzić na nas jeszcze większe kłopoty?

- Nie twój interes - odparowała blondynka i spiorunowała dziewczynę wzrokiem.

Przysłuchując się ich rozmowie wyczułam jakiś strach. Strach przed czymś co minęło i może się jeszcze powtórzyć. Juliet wspomniała o jakiś tajemniczych zniknięciach, a teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, iż jedno z tych zniknięć bardzo dotknęło Marin i nią wstrząsnęło.

Po chwili wszedł nauczyciel zmuszając moje towarzyszki do zakończenia dyskusji. Marin zajęła miejsce w środkowym rzędzie obok jakiegoś chłopaka, który budową swojego ciała dawał do zrozumienia, że lubi ćwiczyć.

Historii uczyć miał mnie znajomy ciotki. Benjamin. Może być ciekawie, zwłaszcza, że wydawał się strasznie sympatycznym facetem. Wysoki i szczupły, podkreślał swoje wysportowane ciało lekko obcisłym t-shirtem. Wytarte dżinsy nieco mogły zmylić. On nie był uczniem tylko nauczycielem, choć strój na to nie wskazywał.

- Dzień dobry - nauczyciel ukazał w uśmiechu garnitur białych zębów. - Miło was widzieć po wakacjach całych i zdrowych. Nazywam się Benjamin Arrow. W tym roku będę was uczył historii. Wiem, że nie wszyscy mnie znacie. Do tej pory ograniczałem się do opieki nad kółkiem historycznym, bo miałem sporo zajęć w pewnej szkole w Seattle, ale to się zmieniło. - Cały czas uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, a jego lekki zarost wyglądał, jakby był tylko po to, aby go nieco postarzyć. - To, o czym porozmawiamy dzisiaj? - Przysiadł na rogu swojego biurka.

Rozejrzał się po klasie. Powiodłam za jego wzrokiem, ale zatrzymałam się na Juliet. Te oczy i wyraz twarzy. Boże jedyny! Skąd ja to znam! Zauroczyła się w nauczycielu! Teraz tylko czekać jak zacznie mu się podlizywać. Jej ręka niemal z szybkością światła powędrowała w górę.

- Tak? - uśmiech młodego nauczyciela się poszerzył.

- Napoleon Bonaparte? - blondynka przygryzła ołówek, jakby bała się czegoś. Belfer skinął głową i pozwolił jej rozpocząć. Twarz Juliet przybrała barwę gotowanego buraka. - Postać Napoleona - zaczęła odrobinę niepewnie - wywołuje wiele kontrowersji. Jest uważany za jednego z najwybitniejszych mężów stanu, przywódców, strategów wojny, reformatorów ustroju państwowego i prawa, a z drugiej strony za egoistę, tyrana i agresora.

- Wielki mały człowiek - mruknęłam w zamyśleniu.

- W rzeczy samej panno Smith. Mały wzrostem a wielki duchem. - Młodzieńczą twarz nauczyciela rozświetlał przyjazny uśmiech. - A co wy myślicie o Napoleonie? Uważacie go za tyrana i agresora czy za genialnego stratega wojny i wybitnego męża stanu?

- Moim zdaniem był wspaniałym człowiekiem! - Blondynka siedząca obok mnie wstała. - Wprowadził szereg reform usprawniających funkcjonowanie państwa, a także po raz pierwszy na świecie, obowiązek nieodpłatnej nauki w szkołach publicznych dla ludzi obu płci i wszystkich stanów.

Przez resztę lekcji włączały się do tej rozmowy różne osoby. Starałam się zapamiętywać imiona, jakie należą do poszczególnych twarzy. Do łatwych zadań to nie należało.


End file.
